PETITE LOVE
by sakushika
Summary: just some shikasaku drabbles i decided to do MORE STORIES


**Petite love**

Hi every one well here's another shikasaku story it's suppose to be a fluff fic well lets see how this works out I'll probable do drabbles so if you guy's have any shikasaku idea's just tell me and I'll try my best to write them.

Disclaimer: naruto does not belong to me for if it did then Shikamaru and sakura would be together -

…………………………

**Big**

I could feel her Big foam green eyes stared at me curiously. Well not technically me—my hand. So big in hers yet the warmth of her little hands so great. She flipped my hand over so that the palm of my hand faced her. She examined taking a careful look at it as if she was trying to disconnect the bomb that could destroy the entire village . I studied her small face eyebrows together in intense concentration, her cute little lips formed a poute, her cheeks puffed out with tingles of pink on them. Her pink locks framing her face. She looked cute. "shika-kun, why is your hand so much bigger then mine?"...All that thinking for just one little question. She was quite troublesome at times but he couldn't help but smile and think it's worth it for her.

**small **

As she lay sleep next to him. He examined her. So small compared to him but yet she could still punch him through countless walls if he angered her.

**Pretty**

She would always complain about how she was not as pretty as ino or hinata. Sure ino had long shiny flowing blode hair, but he'd much rather play with short uneven,pink locks of her hair, and sure hinata had beautiful pale grayish white eyes, but he'd much rather look into emerald, foam green eyes that seemed to spark like wild fire when she got mad. Yes he would much rather look at her then ino, hinata or tenten. In his eyes she was the most beautiful pretty girl in all of konoha.

**Anger**

People who passed by this house at countless times in the day would not find it so strange that murderess screeching echoed down the street and the sound of crashing coming from the small house that rattled with each screech and crash of furnisher they only smiled and some even giggled hoping that the lazy nin who had just gotten back from a dangerous mission was going to be okay. They knew everything would be quiet in a few minutes….hours or so…they knew that his little petite pink haired lover was only letting out her stress and worry…ah…yes what a strange couple they were.

**Height **

He was 6'2 while she was only 4'9 sometimes the height difference made her made for she had to stand up in a chair to yell in his face, or to kiss him. She asked him why couldn't he just bend down . he only sighed and said it was to troublesome.

**Clouds**

She still couldn't really understand why Shikamaru always lied on the hill just looking at clouds often when she was there she would ask him and he would say it relaxes him. She would just scoff at it but inside she felt oddly at ease with herself to as she watch the clouds drift on by. Sowly the hours of the day flowing to night.

**Cry**

She doesn't cry no more, at least no more for the boy whom she gave her heart to and did not receive the same feeling. the boy who had gone to orochimaru because that night he had knocked her out laying her on the cold stone bench she had no idea she would wake up in a furnished room. Laying on a soft futon looking around she say a boy with brown hair that as usual was in a high ponytail. That that boy who had brought her to his home would be the love of her life.

**Ponytail **

He loved how she would put her hair up on hot days. putting it up in a ponytail like his he always found it so cute that she did that.

**Breast size**

She was always worried about going to the beach for she did not like her breast size. Sure she was no where near hinata and ino in size with there size double D's but he for one liked her breast size. It was perfect for her. So what if she was size A breast size isn't everything.

**Jealous**

"which one?" I asked he didn't answer "which one?" I said once again but with more force he still didn't answer "fine I'll go ask ino then" his arms tightened; I was unable to squirm even an inch away. "it's bad" I started to panic my heart accelerated as I imagined the gorgeous rival I'd never realized I had. "calm down sakura" he said kissing the tip of my nose "your being absurd." "am i? then why wont you tell" "because there's nothing to tell." "which one" I insisted he sighed "temari expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest.end of story."

"tell me what does temari look like?" "just like a normal nin form suna" "and, of course, extraordinarily beautiful" I said felling him shrug "I suppose to other guys….but you know what though?" "what?" "I prefer pinkies" "she's a blond. That figures" "yup not at all my type" I thought about it for a minute "I _guess _it's alright then" I decided "you know your quite adorable when your jealous.It's surprisingly enjoyable" I blushed and looked away.

**Love**

"do you really have any idea how important you are to me? How much I love you?" he pulled me tighter to his hard chest, tucking my head under his chin. I pressed my lips against his neck. "I know how much I love _you_" I answered "you compare one small tree to the entire forest" I rolled my eyes "impossible." He kissed the top of my forehead "no not impossible" he said

**Ugly**

the question came out of no where "what?" "i said do u think i'm ugly?" i had no idea why she was asking this but when she had come home eairlier she had seemed a bit uneased. "what would make you ask a question like that of course your not ugly" her foam green eyes had started to produce tears in them as she spoke "tenten said that I was ugly and that you don't really like me."she muttered through the sobs that were escaping her mouth "Why the hell were you talking with Tenten, she prbably hasn't even looked in the mirror." I sighed, it was unusual for her to even be around her. "Liar! You probably agree with her." she huffed. It was impossible not to blush from such an adorable face. A sigh escaped yet again as I placed my hand on her forehead. "And just why would I do that when I'm with you know, hm?" Sakura blushed and thought for a moment. "Stupid, you always answer my questions with another question." "That's just why you love me as much as I love you." "Who said I loved you?" she whispered. I stared at her with a bored expression on my face untill she gave up and reached for a kiss.

----------------------

A.N::: well yawns that took a little longer then excepted. But if you guys have anymore ideas for this couple please tell me or any other sakura couple…NO SHIKATEMA sorry I don't write those or SHIKAINO …. PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE COOKIES!!! .


End file.
